Stray Cat
by kingandlionheart
Summary: When Daryl gets a eyeful of his past, how will he react?
1. i

_Well, it's been six years, what you done for yourself?_  
><em>I think it's time that you came from the shelf<em>  
><em>Your soul's departed and that face isn't young<em>  
><em>I've been here living while slow death becomes you<em>

_'Cos you're everything, you're everything_  
><em>I always wanted, I always wanted<em>  
><em>'Cos you're everything, you're everything<em>  
><em>I always wanted, I always wanted<em>

* * *

><p>When I first barricaded myself in this storage closet, I felt especially clever. The walkers couldn't get to me, I didn't even have to look at them anymore. Never once did I think, though I should have, that they'd start rushing the door. Every few seconds there'd be a large thud against the door and the frame would shudder. I didn't know what to do until I heard a sharp crack, the lock was beginning to crack out of the frame. After that, I started turning around and around frantically, trying to find a way out. There was a window at the top of the wall adjacent to the door, but it was only about a six inches wide, not big enough for my slender frame to fit through.<p>

I thought I was doomed, there was no way out. This storage closet would be my grave and I had intentionally locked myself in. What's strange is, I didn't cry. I thought I would, I thought that it would be the only thing left for me to do, but I didn't. I just sat, hunched, in the corner of the closet farthest from the door, my knees pulled up and my arms wrapped around them. When I first heard it, I almost didn't believe my ears. Not until the sound was repeated a couple of times more.

_Psht. _There it was again! _Psssssst._

"Hey, you!" a voice frantically whispered at me, "Over here, hurry!"

I looked around slowly and found the source of the whisper; an air duct. Quickly I scooted myself over to the vent. "Hello?"

An Asian boy wiggled his way closer to the front of the vent and popped it off. "No time for introductions, come on!" He then wiggled backwards, leaving me room to wriggle in. "Come oo-on, they're about to bust through!"

"Wait!" I whispered as I turned around, grabbed my small drawstring backpack off the ground, then fixed the screen over the vent just in time to hear another large snapping sound and the moans and groans of the dead as they rushed in the closet. I sucked in my breath, my thoughts lingering on what my fate could have been long enough for me to receive another hushed 'hurry up!' from my savior. I quickly turned around and started to army crawl after him.

* * *

><p>There's one benefit of almost being eaten alive by dead people; you automatically get shotgun. After Glenn had saved me from my impending doom and we had met up with the rest of the group, it wasn't long before they decided that all that supplies that could be used were collected and that it was time to hightail it out of the city before nightfall.<p>

I turned to the licorice-skinned woman next to me as we waited around the truck that would take us back to their camp. Everyone was fidgeting, ready to leave. "So what exactly are we waiting on?"

"It's not a what, it's a who. Although that's debatable," she replied to me with an exasperated tone in her voice. She then turned to the rest of our motley crew. "Look, I say we just leave. Dixon knew we had to be out of here by nightfall. I bet he's lifted some car and is on the way back to camp right at the very moment, laughing at our dumb asses for waiting on him."

"Is that right, sweetheart?" A raspy voice cooed from behind us. A face that I never expected to see again in a million years ambled out of the shadows and join the group. Merle Dixon. Fuck.

He didn't wait for Jacqui to respond because he was already leering at me, his eyes squinting in an effort to remember my face.

"Merle, don't think so hard, you might break something up there."

His eyes widened at my remark. "So it is you!" He then proceeded to bust out in raucous laughter. "Well I'll be damned, Penny?"

I grimaced. "Yeah, one and only."

"Oh, wait 'til Daryl gets his eyes on you," he chuckled, "he ain't been able to bring down a deer fer weeks. He may just turn his bow on you!"

I frowned at him. "I haven't seen Daryl in six years, Merle. I don't think he still wants to kill me."

"Doubt it," Merle quipped.

Andrea stepped up from the group and crossed her arms. "Will someone please tell me what the fuck is going on?"

Words bubbled from Merle's mouth before I could think of an answer that would avoid any sort of explanation. He pointed at me. "This fine piece a' ass over here fucked my brother over royally. Back when the world still was."

Andrea raised her eyebrows at me. "Daryl Dixon?" she asked in disbelief.

I rolled my eyes, "Dammit, Merle! Look, can we please cease the discussion of my private life with people I just met? They may get the wrong idea."

Fire started to churn in Merle's eyes. He always had a short temper, hell, they both did. Must have run in the family. "You think there's somethin' wrong with Daryl? He ain't good enough to associate with?"

"No, Merle," I sighed. "I just don't wanna think about it, " I added in barely a whisper.

Andrea turned to Merle. "Leave the poor girl alone, Merle. Let's get back to camp." With that we all piled in the van. I was riding in the passenger seat with Morales driving. Everyone else had piled in the back.

"Penny is it?" he asked me quietly so the people in the trailer wouldn't hear.

I turned to him. "Yeah?"

He coughed, clearly uncomfortable. "I'm not saying I think Daryl's a murderer or anything, but... Will you be safe once we get to camp?"

I smirked wryly. "I'll tell you this right now, in a world overrun by dead people who look at the living like Big Macs, the last thing I'm worried about is Daryl Dixon." Now I just had to convince myself that.

* * *

><p><strong>an:<strong> i edited all of the spelling mistakes, there were tons. and i'm getting started on a long-time-coming second chapter. cheers! lyrics credited to kassidy, song is stray cat.


	2. ii

_Failure, he said, times two breeds contempt_  
><em> Wash your hands of it forever<em>

_ Violence it ripped through the old dogwood fence_  
><em> See the hope, see it unravel<em>

_ Drunk brother said he could reason with them_  
><em> While they lied at night, they lied at night, while they lied<em>  
><em> While they lied at night, they lied at night, while they lied<em>

_ The picture was left on the front porch, the back said_  
><em> "I love you, don't you ever think of me?"<em>

_ If my body goes, then to hell with my soul_  
><em> We don't even know the difference<em>

* * *

><p>Merle was the first one to exit the van when we reached the group's supposed camp. He stretched his limbs and promptly started to complain. "I hate ridin' in the back a' that fuckin' van, why'd she get to ride shotgun?"<p>

"Tell you what, Merle," Andrea replied, "When you almost get eaten by a hallway full of walkers, you can ride in the front of the van. Deal?" Andrea seemed to be the only one who would stand up to Merle Dixon. I made a mental note to tell Andrea that that was not the smartest idea.

Merle only glared at her in response and stomped off in a huff. I only barely heard him mumble something along the lines of "smart-ass bitch" as he left. The thought that some things, like Merle Dixon's attitude, never stopped being there, even if the world ended, comforted me slightly.

I crossed my arms and rubbed my forearms even though it wasn't cold. The hot Georgia sun was still beating down on us, but I couldn't suppress a chill. I could not imagine that after weeks of constant running, constant fear, and constant isolation, I had come across fellow survivors. The thought alone seemed too good to believe. I couldn't help but to fear though, that if Daryl Dixon was here, I would have no choice but to leave my newly found safe haven before I even had a chance to sit down.

I felt a hand lightly grasp my elbow and jumped, looking for the source of the touch. Jacqui smiling at me meekly. "Come on, hun. Let's get you settled in."

I nodded and let myself be led to the center of the camp. "Introductions first," Jacqui told me as she led me over to a rustic RV. An older man with a fishing hat and a sweet face smiled down at me. I couldn't help but be reminded of my father.

"Hello there, stranger," he said, waving at me. "And you might be?"

"This is Penny," Jacqui told him. "Glenn got her out of a tight spot in Atlanta."

"Well we're glad to have you, Penny," he said.

I returned the smile. "Thanks," I answered quietly.

After being introduced to the rest of the group, Jacqui promptly asked me if I needed anything. I told her that I desperately wanted to bathe and Jacqui explained to me that the group bathed in the quarry not far from camp.

"We usually go in groups, safer that way. I'll go with you."

"Are you sure?" I asked her quietly. "I don't want to be a burden."

Jacqui shook her head at me resolutely. "Your safety is not a burden."

All arguments on my part were cut off with that response, so I only stood around uselessly as she gathered a bar of soap, a towel, and a smaller rag. "This is all we have, I'm afraid," she said as she handed the bath supplies to me.

I beamed at her in response. "Are you kidding me? I haven't had a shower in a month, this is wonderful!"

Though Jacqui insisted that she accompany me to the quarry, she sat against a tree a respective distance away from the water's edge to give me some semblance of privacy. I wasted no time in stripping down and wading into the water. It was cold and slightly green, but the feel of water against my filthy skin was no less soothing. I allowed myself to wade on my back for a few minutes before I hastily washed and exited the water. I toweled off quickly and dressed before I was completely dry, feeling extremely vulnerable out in the open with no clothes.

"All done," I called to Jacqui as I flipped my hair over my head to shake off the excess water droplets. She appeared from behind a tree and smiled at me, "You clean up nice," said she and motioned for me to follow her back to camp.

"Oh please, without my foundation and mascara I feel like a completely hag."

"Don't I know it, girl," she replied as we entered camp. The smell of fish cooking over a low fire wafted to my nostrils and my stomach automatically started rumbling.

"How long since you've had a hot meal, Penny?" Lori asked as Jacqui and I seated ourselves around the fire with the rest.

"Well my last hot meal was a burrito from Taco Bell, if that's any indication."

Lori shook her head in disapproval of the situation. "How long have you been in Atlanta on your own?"

I shrugged. "Since the outbreak, I guess. I was visiting my parents in Atlanta when the outbreak happened. Been there since."

I heard a gruff chuckle from behind me and automatically knew it was Merle. "How are the folks, Penny?"

I ground my teeth in anger at his joking tone. "Obviously not well, Merle, considering I'm here on my own."

"What?" Merle continued, "Folks think they can pay walkers not ta' eat 'em?"

Before my brain even registered, I had hurled myself forward and tackled Merle, beating my fists against his chest, face, any piece of his skin I could get my hands on. "They're dead, you son of a bitch! How dare you!" I heard myself screech as I swiped my nails across his face, making droplets of blood appear on the bridge of his nose.

"Get tha' fuck off me, ya crazy bitch!" he yelled. "Get this bitch off a' me!" he yelled at the rest of the group.

Everyone seemed to be in a trance, watching my small frame attack Merle Dixon like a wild animal. Shane immediately sprang into action after hearing Merle's shout and looped his arms around my waist in an attempt to pull me off.

"Get off me!" I yelled at him. "I'll kill this ugly fu-"

"That's enough!" Shane seethed as he clamped a hand over my mouth. Merle instantly sprung to his feet, shooting daggers in my direction. "If you keep yellin' like that, you'll get us all killed!"

At that I instantly went limp, feeling the shame wash over me in waves. I finally chanced a look up at the mixture of shocked faces looking at me, and felt my cheeks redden in embarrassment. Merle had already stocked off to his tent at the edge of camp, rubbing his shoulder. "Keep that crazy bitch away from me!" he had yelled to no one in particular as he stalked off.

After a moment everyone around the campfire settled back into their seats. Shane was scrutinizing me with a fierce gaze. "What exactly is your history with the Dixons, Penny?"

I sighed. "It's a long story."

"We got time," he said, his gaze not faltering.

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight," Andrea said after my long-winded story. "You and Daryl went to high school together, you were assigned as his tutor, and you guys started dating?"<p>

I shrugged. "If you can imagine Daryl Dixon went on dates."

Andrea chuckled. "For some reason, I can't."

"Your father made you leave him, why?" Lori asked.

I bit my lip and looked down at the ground. Suddenly looking silently at the embers spitting from the low fire looked much more enticing than explaining any more of my past to strangers.

"My father thought he was bad news. You have to understand that Augusta was a small town, everyone knew everyone and everyone's past. Kind of cliche, I know."

Lori nodded. "So when he comes back... how do you think he'll react?"

I only sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I chanced a look at the tree line, anticipating Daryl to come barreling out of the woods, bow aimed directly at my face. "I have no idea," I said finally.

Shane cleared his throat and the fire-side group turned to look at him. By this time only Andrea, Amy, Lori, Shane, Dale, T-Dog, Glenn, Jacqui, and I were left around the fire. The kids were put to bed after the brawl between Merle and I, and many left to go to sleep after all the excitement.

"Well," Shane said after being quiet through my reminiscing. "Well make sure neither of those redneck bastards mess with you."

"Thanks," I replied dryly, "but I think I can take care of myself."

* * *

><p><em>I sighed as I tried to re-adjust myself in the cramped corners I found myself in. The half-empty closet offered no comfort and I mentally kicked myself for getting into this situation. The complete inebriation that had offered its help in getting me here had long since worn off, and I had excused myself to go to the bathroom after countless attempts to get what-his-name's hands to stop constantly groping me. <em>

_"I can't believe Sara let me leave with them," I whispered to myself as I hugged my knees to my chest. My cellphone was in my right hand, and I was flipping through my contacts to find anybody that hadn't attended the party to come and find me. The list was dwindling down to nothing, seeing as the majority of the people I knew would come had attended the party, and the last thing I wanted was to get my friends killed in a drunk-driving accident while attempting to save me from my asinine decisions._

_I rubbed my temples with my forefingers and racked my brain for anyone that I could call, but the situation looked bleak. My mind lingered momentarily on my parents before I realized they had jetted off to Nashville to attend a bluegrass festival for the weekend._

_"Fuck!" I breathed and beat the heel of my palm against my forehead. "There has to be someone."_

_I chanced another look at my phone and the action sparked an idea. Quickly, I flipped my phone open and scrolled through my recent calls list. "Aha!" I allowed myself to murmur as I found the number I was looking for and quickly clicked the send button. Soon I heard the dull tempo of beeps and knew my call had gone through. I prayed that my potential savior would answer the phone... and that no one else at his residence would. Twelve beeps went by and just as my last pinhole of hope began to fade, the call was picked up._

_"Hello?" said a voice gurgled by sleep._

_"Daryl?" I whispered hesitantly._

_"Who is this?" he responded._

_"It's Penny."_

_"Penny? It's three o'clock in the mornin', why the fuck are you callin' me?"_

_I braced myself and replied. "I need you to come pick me up."_

_"What?" he responded flatly._

_I sighed. "I went to a party, and these guys convinced me to come home with them. They're doing lines downstairs right now."_

_"An' where are you?"_

_"The closet," I mumbled meekly._

_I heard a sigh on the other end. "Yer pretty fuckin' stupid, you know that?"_

_"I know," I conceded. "But could you please come get me first and scold me second?"_

_I heard a grunt and rustling come from the other end, and couldn't help but smile. The sounds told me that Daryl was getting up._

_"Where are you?" he asked gruffly._

_"Um... Elm Street. There's a yellow Mustang parked out from."_

_Daryl snorted. "You trusted a guy with a yellow 'stang?"_

_My brows knitted together in a frown. "Less scolding, more hurrying, please."_

_"Fine, calm yer ass down!" Daryl retorted, I could imagine the deep scowl on his face._

_"And Daryl?" _

_"Yeah?"_

_I paused slightly before whispering, "Please hurry, I'm scared."  
><em>

_Simultaneously, the call dropped as I heard a sharp bang against the closet door. I sucked my breathe in and cowered against the closet's wall, trying to make as little noise as possible. I heard groaning on the other side between the bangs, and soon the door frame started shaking as the hinges began to buckle under the beatings. I lifted my legs up and pressed them against the door as leverage, but the attempt was futile because as soon as I did, the door busted in and fell against the closet wall, trapping me underneath._

_"Go away, my boyfriend's on his way and he's gonna kick your ass!" I lied in an attempt to scare off the intruder._

_There was no reply, only another groan. Fingers wrapped themselves around the door and reached out to me, wriggling and snatching the air in front of me frantically. I looked down at the hands and gasped, they were colored a dull gray and were mottled by dirt and a black, sticky substance. The coppery smell in the air revealed that the substance was blood._

_I gasped again and tried in vain to push myself backwards, but the grinding of my shoulder blades against the wall told me that there was nowhere else to go. The door was suddenly flung aside and my hands fluttered across the moldy carpet in search for a weapon. The only thing I discovered was a wire hanger, and I grasped onto it tightly and raised it up so it was between me and the intruder._

_I looked up reluctantly and immediately slapped a hand over my mouth to muffle a scream. The bulky blond that was lounging downstairs was now standing in from of me and looking at me curiously with vacant eyes. The gray hue of his hands covered all of his body and his straw-colored hair was dirtied with sticky black blond. He opened his mouth and let out another groan, his teeth were rotted and and his tongue was blackened. The smell of rot radiated off him and it caused bile to raise in my throat._

_Suddenly, the blond lunged at me. I screamed and ducked to the side, but his putrid fingers encircled my wrist. He jerked to the side awkwardly and sank his teeth into my neck. Blood started gushing instantly and I yelped in pain._

_"No!" I screeched,"Stop it! Oh, my god, Daryl! DARYL!"_

* * *

><p>There was a vice grip on my shoulders, shaking me over and over. Why where they shaking me? Were they trying to bite me? My eyes snapped open and met a pair of chocolate orbs looking back at me, they were clouded with worry.<p>

"Where am I?" I asked, then I blinked repeatedly to let my eyes adjust to the darkness. "Jacqui?" I murmured, finally recognizing the face looking down at me. Her fingers loosened from around my shoulders and fell to her side as I hoisted myself into sitting position. "What happened?"

"You were screaming bloody murder, honey. I was trying to wake you up. You were screaming Daryl's name."

I sighed and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. "I was dreaming, but... At first it was a memory. It was the time Daryl picked me up from the house on Elm," I said more to myself than Jacqui.

"Seems like it turned into a nightmare," she said, and resettled herself on her side of the tent she had offered to share with me.

I nodded and shuddered as I reflected on the night terror. "An awful one."

* * *

><p><strong>an: <strong>chapter two is finally up! and yes, i thought i'd tease you a little and only give you dream daryl this chapter. (: song credit goes to band of horses, cigarettes and wedding bands.


End file.
